Looking Through Your Eyes
by Mystical-Grace
Summary: The aftermath of a fight with Sesshoumaru leaves Inuyasha badly injured... and its the new moon! Now the gang are spending the night in a cave... what will happen? IYxKag MxS bad summary, I know... the story is MUCH better, I promise Please R&R!


Looking Through Your Eyes

By Mystical-Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs… yes, it is a songfic!

Rating: PG-13

Key:

'italics' – thoughts

"italics" – song by character

italics – background song

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha collapsed, too tired to stand. He clutched his middle, where a long, deep gash pooled dark red liquid over his arm. Tetsusaiga lay forgotten beside him. Inuyasha gasped as the waves of pain overcame him. Inuyasha cursed his half-brother for his timing for a battle. _'Damn him! He knows what today is!'_ Indeed, it was the worst possible time for Inuyasha to fight. Tonight was the New Moon, which meant that…

_'I'm turning into a human tonight,' _Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Suddenly, a lovely and intoxicating smell came to him. His pain lessened somewhat, and then he heard the voice belonging to the reason he was in pain… and the reason he had won.

_'Kagome…'_

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, her voice tinged with concern. She knew it was a stupid question, but she asked anyway. She was surprised when Inuyasha didn't even make a smart-ass remark like he usually did. Instead, he pointed to the now darkening sky. Kagome looked up. She saw the millions of stars that shone brightly, and the dark blanket of night. But she couldn't see… _'The moon! Today is the New Moon!'_ "Inuyasha!" she looked back at him as he started to transform into a human. Kagome quickly went to his side to aid him while calling to their friends; "Miroku-sama! Sango-chan! Shippo-chan! C'mon, we've gotta find shelter now!"

The last thing Inuyasha saw before he blacked out were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara running toward them, and Kagome's beautiful face etched with worry.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha woke to the excruciating pain in his middle. He didn't need Kagome's 'mirror' thing to know that he was still in human form. It was still night. Inuyasha glanced around, taking in his surroundings. There, a few feet away from him, lay Sango, who was sound asleep next to another figure. After a few moments, Inuyasha realized that it was Miroku, and that the houshi was holding the taijiya possessively around the waist while asleep. Shippo and Kirara lay next to them. _'Sango actually ALLOWED Miroku to hold her like that? Since when did he actually start holding her so… possessively? And where's Kagome?'_ Inuyasha wondered. He then heard a beautiful voice singing and turned to see that it was Kagome. She was mixing something, he couldn't tell what. When she turned to him, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard Kagome walk toward him and felt her small, delicate fingers run through his hair. She started singing again, and went bake to what she had been doing. Inuyasha listened carefully as she sang.

"I'll be your candle on the water,

My love for you will always burn.

I know you're lost and drifting,

But the clouds are lifting,

Don't give up,

You'll have somewhere to turn."

'She has a beautiful voice,' Inuyasha thought. _'And she's right, even though she doesn't know it. I am lost and drifting. And I do have somewhere to turn. All this time I've been trying to get Kikyo, when I have Kagome. Kikyo never truly loved me. Kagome… she brightens my life. She gives me a reason to live. She is my light through the darkness.'_

"I'll be your candle on the water,

'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright.

My soul is there, beside you,

Let this candle guide you.

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light."

Kagome mixed the special healing herbs she and Miroku had found after they had settled in the cave while she sang to Inuyasha. She almost couldn't believe that Inuyasha had actually rescued and defended her from his brother. She had always thought that, to him, she was only a shard detector and a Kikyo look-alike that did nothing but cause him trouble. _'Well, at least now I know that he cares for me somewhat,'_ Kagome thought as she continued to sing, unaware of her attentive listener.

"A cold and friendless tide has found you,

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.

I paint a ray of hope around you,

Circling in the air lighted by a prayer."

Inuyasha sat up carefully, listening to the beautiful miko's soft, sweet voice singing her relaxing song.

"I'll be your candle on the water,

This flame inside me will grow.

Keep holding on, you'll make it,

Here's my hand so take it.

Look for me reaching out to show,

As sure as rivers flow,

I'll never let you go,

I'll never let you go,"

Kagome sensed someone watching her and stopped singing. She turned to see Inuyasha sitting up and listening (as well as staring at her) to her intently. Blushing, she softly finished her song.

"I'll never let you go."

She stretched the final note, allowing her voice to slowly fade into silence. Inuyasha lay back down, wincing slightly at the pain in his abdomen. Kagome was immediately at his side. She set down the bowl of crushed herbs and then carefully started redressing the wound. They were silent for a while before Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, gomen. If I hadn't run off, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Inuyasha grunted. "Don't be stupid. That damn brother of mine would've attacked us sooner or later. You know how much he wants Tetsusaiga, he'd stop at nothin' to get it."

Kagome teared up. "You were really close to death, Inuyasha. Too close to death for comfort. We were starting to think that you wouldn't make it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome carefully. Then he asked the question he'd wanted to ask ever since she had realized that he was awake. "Why were you singing?"

Kagome's blush, which had faded, came back. "I– I was hoping that I could call you back," she answered shyly. "It's a song from my time. Its called I'll Be Your Candle on the Water."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Well, it worked. You sang it very well."

Kagome, who was still blushing fiercely, became even redder at the rare and unexpected compliment. She frowned, remembering how Sesshoumaru had used her to get to Inuyasha. "I'm still sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I seem to be more trouble than I'm worth."

Inuyasha looked at her sharply and swept her into a tight hug. "Don't you ever think that you're a burden to me!" He told her fiercely. "You're not a burden. You never were."

__

Inuyasha: Look at the sky,

Tell me, what do you see?

Just close your eyes and describe it to me.

The Heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight.

That's what I see through your eyes.

Kagome's heart raced. 'Could it be that he…' "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just continued to hold her. Kagome relaxed in his warm embrace, closing her eyes and resting her head on his well-toned chest. She wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and inhaled the smell of earth and wood that was Inuyasha.

__

Kagome: I see the Heavens,

Each time that you smile.

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles,

And suddenly I know why Life is worthwhile.

That's what I see through your eyes.

Inuyasha nearly yelped when he felt Kagome return his embrace. He gulped and continued, "Kagome, when you were singing… I remembered what my life had been like… I _was_ lost and drifting. I _was_ in the dark. But then you came into my life. I felt as if you were my light, that you were guiding me out of the dark. I tried to ignore it… but I couldn't." Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head so he could meet her eyes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock. Her heart was racing. He had never talked like this before… "Who are you, and what have you done with Inuyasha?" She mocked. " Or were you more seriously injured than we thought?"

"Neither."

__

Kagome & Inuyasha: That's what I see through your eyes.

Here in the night, I see the sun.

Here in the dark our two hearts are one.

Its out of our hands,

We can't stop what we have begun.

And love just took me by surprise,

Looking through your eyes.

Kagome gulped. "You… you meant it? No teasing, no lying?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I mean it."

Kagome smiled happily. "That makes two of us, then."

Kagome &Inuyasha: I see a night I wish could last forever.

I see a world we're meant to see together.

And it is so much more than I remember.

Inuyasha's heart lept. He looked at Kagome's shining face. An internal battle then took place. His heart told him to give in to his emotions and just kiss her (the thought of tossing her to the floor and making her his also crossed his mind, but he quickly dashed that thought to stay in his fantasies), while his mind told him otherwise. _'I'm happier now with her in my arms than I have been in a long time…'_ Inuyasha realized. _'Aw, the hell with it…'_ He leaned in to kiss her, praying to whatever gods were listening that she wouldn't 'Sit!' him for this.

_Inuyasha: More than I remember._

__

'He's actually going to kiss me!' Kagome thought. She leaned into him, meeting him half-way.

__

Kagome: More than I have known.

Their lips touched, and then locked into a powerful, passionate kiss that told all the pent-up emotions they had for each other.

__

Kagome & Inuyasha: Here in the night, I see the sun.

Here in the dark our two hearts are one.

Its out of our hands,

We can't stop what we have begun.

And love just took me by surprise,

Looking through your eyes.

When they finally parted due to the lack of air, they found that morning was spreading her gentle kisses to the world. Inuyasha soon began his transformation and closed his eyes. When he was finished, he looked at Kagome carefully. Seeing that she was smiling in content with a dazed expression written on her face, he decided to tell her his feelings. He took a deep breath.

"Kagome… I… I…" _'Damn, why is this so hard to say?!'_ Inuyasha took another deep, calming breath and continued. "Aishiteru, Kagome. More than anyone and everything. I want you to be happy, but I wish that thing that makes you happy… Why are you crying?!"

Kagome laughed as she wiped away her tears. "Inuyasha, I've waited for so long to hear those words from you."

Hoped filled Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes. "You mean…"

Kagome nodded. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha. I always have. I just didn't want to be in the way of your own happiness."

Inuyasha ran a now-clawed hand through Kagome's hair. She closed her eyes and pulled him into another kiss, combing his beautiful mane of silver hair with her fingers and slowly pushing him on his back, mindful of his wound, which was now healing rapidly. When they finally parted once more, Inuyasha was lying on his back holding Kagome (and trying to keep his hands from roaming… Inuyasha: _Sigh… this is gonna be harder now that we both said that we love each other…_), who rested her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep listening to his breathing, and wrapped herself in the warmth of his aura. Inuyasha gazed at her face for a few moments before he, too, fell asleep. His last thought before he drifted into the dreamworld was: _'Aishiteru, Kagome. By the gods, I promise I'll never leave you again… my mate.'_ He then drifted off into a sleep that was filled with thoughts of the beautiful young miko beside him.

__

Kagome & Inuyasha: Looking through your eyes.

~*~*~*~

The morning sun shone gently on the troupe in the cave. The peace of the morning was short-lived as a soft giggle mingled with an equally soft chuckle filled the air. Miroku and Sango sat up from their lying positions, each grinning ear to ear.

"It's about time, ne Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, smiling at the two sleeping lovebirds. Miroku, on the other hand, was looking at Sango. He nodded in agreement, smiling boyishly.

"I never thought Inuyasha had it in him. They will not be very happy if they were to find out we weren't asleep," Miroku commented. Sango giggled and nodded, then blushed as she remembered their own act. The houshi had kept his arms wrapped around her waist (and behaving) and had been spooned against her back, holding her in only a way that she dreamed of him holding her. She shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. She mock-glared at the houshi.

"Hai, and thanks to you those two probably think that we're together," she said in half-amusement, half-annoyance. Her breath caught when Miroku looked at her. His arms fell to his sides, but she hardly noticed. The fire in his eyes held her transfixed.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, giving her a look she had never seen grace his handsome face before. His voice was thick and husky, and the look of fire in his eyes made Sango's heart skip a beat. She cleared her suddenly dry throat.

"You mean, if they thought we were together?" Sango asked carefully. Miroku shook his head. Sango, her heart racing, took a deep breath (inhaling his intoxicating scent of incense, wood, and earth) and spoke again. "Or… do you mean if we _were_ together, as—" there was a pregnant pause as Sango searched for the right word, "— lovers?"

Miroku had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Sango's face had turned a lovely shade of red after saying the word "lovers". He noticed that Sango was trying to put some distance between them by scooting away. Before she got out of his reach, he quickly wrapped his right arm around her small waist and pulled her to him, keeping her there by wrapping his other arm around her. She had turned in his hold, so she had her back to him as he pulled her. They blushed slightly at the position they were in: Sango, sitting in Miroku's lap with her back against his muscular chest and he with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sango shuddered as Miroku's warm breath tickled the hairs on her neck.

"The latter, Sango," Miroku whispered in her ear. Sango's breath caught once more.

_'Oh, Kami-sama… my heart is beating so fast… and he's not even groping me… his hands are actually behaving… Wait… did he just say that he meant…'_ Sango turned her head to look at the houshi sharply. He was gazing at her intently. She sighed. She had admitted to herself (and to Kagome, who had already figured it out) her feelings towards the hentai monk. She often dreamed that someday they would be lovers, maybe even husband and wife and have a family. But she couldn't have that dream. They still had to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama, and after that… they must kill Naraku. If they didn't, the Kazaana on Miroku's right hand would swallow him, and then destroy him. Every day that Naraku remained in the living world meant yet one day closer to death for the houshi. She didn't want to burden him with the responsibilities of a family. But now as she looked into his beautiful lavender eyes, she saw fear, hope, and another emotion she couldn't name. She remembered suddenly what Kagome had told her when Sango confessed her feelings and fears about a possible relationship with the houshi.

~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~

"… And now, I don't know what to do!" Sango cried helplessly.

Kagome sighed. She knew exactly how Sango was feeling. But she wanted her friend to be happy, and since she knew that Miroku shared those feelings towards Sango, Kagome decided to give her friend some advice. "Sango-chan, in my time there is a saying that we use from a poet. Its called _carpe diem_."

Sango looked at Kagome curiously. "And what exactly does… car…pe diem mean?" She asked, trying to pronounce the foreign word the way Kagome had.

Kagome smiled. "It means 'Seize the day.' Just follow your heart. You won't regret it."

"But what if he is to die before Naraku is killed?"

Kagome looked at her friend seriously. "Then that's all the more reason to tell him soon. Isn't it better to have the feeling known to him, and know how he feels in return, than not telling him and he dies, leaving you to wondering how you felt, and what you two could have shared?" Kagome's statement was greeted by silence. Kagome hugged her friend. "Just think about it, Sango-chan. I know you'll make the right choice."

Sango hugged back. "Arigatou, Kagome-chan."

~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~

_'Carpe diem…'_ Sango made her decision right then. She took a deep breath, and then spoke the words that could, no, _would_ change her life forever. "Iie, Miroku."

Miroku jumped slightly. _'She… just called me by my name. Oh, Kami, let this be a good sign…'_ His thoughts were startled as Sango continued.

"I do not think that it would be a bad thing if we became lovers." She turned completely around in his lap, somehow managing to face him and straddle his waist without breaking his embrace. Now they were in a very interesting position: Sango was straddling his waist, her yukata riding up her legs, showing her creamy flesh (she wasn't wearing her taijiya outfit at the moment) and her body tightly pressed against him, while Miroku's eyes were widening by the moment, his hands wrapped around her waist and dangerously close to her butt.

At the moment, Miroku's brain was trying to function properly and ignore the way she fit against him (key word: TRYING), but was failing miserably. _'Oh, kami… she just said she didn't think that was a bad idea…'_ His breath quickened, and his robes became tighter.

Sango gasped when she felt something hard nudge her thigh and blushed when she realized what it was. She quickly cleared her throat. "In fact," she continued, her voice getting bolder and sounding husky, "I would be more than happy if we could." Sango blushed, and averted her gaze. Miroku lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his intense lavender eyes.

"Do you truly mean that, Sango?" He asked, his eyes filled with passion, hope, fear… and _love_. Love for the beautiful young woman in his lap, for the woman he fought beside… the woman he cared enough for to never have asked her to bear his child.

Sango, unable to speak, nodded her head. Miroku's face broke out into a happy grin. He nuzzled the crook of her neck with his nose, inhaling the wonderful smell of sakuras, fresh rain and earth that she always smelled of. Sango gasped as he trailed kisses up her neck and moaned softly, tangling her hands in his hair. His kisses travelled up to her ear, and he kissed behind it. When he pulled away slightly, he whispered something Sango never thought the houshi could never tell anyone, much less someone like her: "Aishiteru, Sango."

Miroku then pulled away to look at Sango's reaction. Sango's eyes filled with happy tears. _'He does love me! Kagome-chan was right! And now that I have him, I will never lose him again!'_ "Aishiteru, Miroku. Aishiteru very, very much."

Miroku's grin widened. Then, Sango did something that shocked both of them: she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Miroku was shocked at first, but then started to kiss her back, deepening the kiss. His hands travelled to her butt, and Sango didn't protest, only moaning into his mouth softly, not wanting their friends to wake up at the moment. When they finally separated due to the lack of air (seems to be a lot of that, ne?), both were smiling. Miroku somehow managed to take off his kesa and then wrapped it around them as he lay back down, still holding the taijiya, and then shifted Sango so that she had her upper body on him and her lower body off. Sango lay her head on Miroku's chest. "You never asked…" she murmured sleepily.

Miroku chuckled. "When the time is right, I will, Sango."

Sango grinned. "Until then, you better keep those lecherous hands to—"

"Myself?" He finished for her with a sigh. She shook her head.

"Iie… you better keep your hands to me, and never ask another to bear your child…" And with that she soon fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart (which, she noted with a smile, was still racing from the kiss and now was calming down). Miroku breathed in her hair and kissed her temple.

_'Sango… at first I was willing to have a child and not fall in love. You've changed that,'_ Miroku thought with a small grin. _'You've given me something to live for. Though you can be sure that my hands will only pay homage to you from now on…'_ "I promise, Sango," he whispered. He, too, fell asleep, holding her closely to him. The sun-goddess rode her chariot through the morning light, smiling down at the four lovers and their friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N.: WAFF! That was pure sugar, I know… but it was good, ne? Please review… if you think I should continue, please tell me!!

I realize that most of you probably don't know Japanese, so here's a little dictionary:

Aishiteru: I love you, now and forever (a very serious term… one would usually use it at wedding ceremonies)

Arigatou: Thank you

Hai: Yes

Hanyou: Half-demon

Hentai: pervert

Houshi: priest

Iie: No

Kazaana: Air Rip; Air Void

Kesa: outer robe worn by priests (for Miroku, the purple cloth over his robes)

Miko: priestess

Ne: right, yes

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls

Taijiya: demon exterminator

-chan: affectionate term for friend; used mostly for women, children and pets

-sama: lord, lady (Sango calls Miroku "Houshi-sama," or Lord priest… not exactly what one would call him, but…)


End file.
